


Noise

by extraordinary



Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous Feelings (On Sousuke's Part), Bondage (Ring Gag), Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke seemed entirely unaffected by Rin's rising temper. He calmly shoved the pillow he'd requested underneath his head and placed his large hands on either side of Haru's hips in a shameless demand for him to move. "It's not my fault you guys are completely vanilla. Don't you ever get tired of doing it missionary style?"</p><p>(Rin/Haruka + Sousuke, good ol' threesome fun. Ring gags, condoms & bottom!Haruka. You've been warned!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Free! kink meme:  
> // I'm really confused how there are no fics about someone gagging Haru with the kind of gag that doesn't let the gagged person close their mouth. So, basically, since Haru is so quiet at all times, his partner (it could be anyone! gangbangs are also very much welcome~) really wants to hear Haru's whines and moans at a full volume. //
> 
> Beta'd by GiddyArts (kitkatty), who writes wonderful stories herself here on AO3. Go check her out! :D (Any remaining mistakes/problems are all on me! There's only so much she can do, ahahaha.)
> 
> HERE'S THE DEAL: Rin & Haruka are in an established relationship, Sousuke joins them in bed once in a while. My intention was for everything to read as 100% consensual, but since this fic involves bondage (a gag - no ropes!) & awkward (insufficient) kink negotiations I'd advise readers to be a little cautious. Basically, the three of them are new at negotiating things like that & still have a lot to learn. It's a bumpy ride, but Haruka's quite capable of pulling the strap over his head and calling it quits at any time... even if Rin appears to be unaware of that fact + Sousuke doesn't explicitly mention it (for the sake of the scene).

"Don't look at me that way, Nanase." Sousuke commented absent-mindedly, frowning in concentration as he slowly eased a second finger into the tight ring of Haru's body. Rin knew from experience how _that_ felt: Sousuke took no prisoners. He'd be aiming right for the good spots. "I won fair and square."

Rin winced in sympathy when he noticed Haru hurriedly turning his face away; most likely to hide the narrowing of his eyes. It was virtually impossible to resist running a hand through that thick mop of messy, dark hair—and Rin was leaning over to do just that, long before he'd even realised he'd moved. While he was down there, he took the time to press a row of soothing kisses along the tense muscle of Haru's neck for good measure. He wouldn't hesitate to put an end to Sousuke's teasing the minute Haru showed any real signs of discomfort or anger, of course, but this wasn't the first time the three of them had done this kind of thing together—not by a long shot—and he felt secure in the knowledge that Haru would soon be far too aroused to remember his initial embarrassment. Obviously Haru was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, as well. That, and for all of Sousuke's baiting... he seemed way too into the idea to genuinely risk inducing Haru's unadulterated ire.

Sousuke had wanted this. He'd wanted it badly enough to buy the expensive looking leather gag before he'd even brought up the possibility of using something that controversial—and possibly offensive, considering how stubborn his intended wearer could be on a good day—on Haru to a nonplussed Rin. There was no denying that the long wait for an opportunity to properly challenge Haru, in between their time consuming training schedules and all of the customary gatherings with their friends and family, hadn't been easy on Sousuke. It actually wasn't unusual for him to have specific plans for them whenever their journey towards the Olympic gold brought them back to Iwatobi's familiar coastline, but Sousuke had never gone out and literally _prepared materials_ to use—on either one of them—before. Rin supposed Sousuke had simply found a new, and admittedly exciting, way to make the most of the long periods of time between face-to-face contact with them.

Rin still wasn't the best at keeping in contact with his friends and family, despite his best efforts, and unfortunately Sousuke was no exception: they had gone without direct contact for a couple of weeks now. In Rin's defence, calling their recently increased training schedule 'exhausting' would've been an understatement—and being part of the 400M medley relay line-up meant that they no longer only had themselves to answer to... That isn't to say there wasn't any pressure from their sponsors and coaches to consider, but being part of a proper team again came with a whole different kind of responsibility. It wasn't just monetary; they were carrying the hopes and dreams of their teammates, as well as their own, now.

Of course, Haruka was even worse at touching base than he was. They made a right pair, the two of them.

In hindsight, Sousuke's entire behaviour since their arrival had been rather suspicious. He'd never shown up at the airport before, for starters. And, to Rin's knowledge, he'd never gone after Haru like a bull in a china shop before either. His uncharacteristic conduct had certainly made what was originally meant to be a relaxed poolside 'welcome home!' lunch party—courtesy of one Hazuki Nagisa—an event to remember. Which, honestly, was most likely _the only_ reason Sousuke had managed to beat Haru at a rushed 50M Freestyle race at all. He'd thrown Haru off his game from the get-go, what with the way he'd dived into the water with a hoarse shout, and swam like his very life depended on it. Sousuke was good, had once been _very good_ , and he'd kept in shape despite his lingering injury... but few people were fast enough to beat Nanase Haruka at the top of his game.

He must've wanted it so badly that, after he'd soundly beaten Haru _by an astounding 0.06 difference_ , he hadn't actually been able to relay his request to Haru directly. Instead, he'd invited Rin out for a drink—much to Haru's obvious annoyance at being excluded—and had taken over an hour to work himself up to discussing it. It wasn't every day you told your best friend that you wanted to fuck his boyfriend with an obscene ring gag tied around his face just to hear the kind of noises he'd make, after all. Even if the three of them had somehow fallen into the accidental habit of—occasionally, that is—competing over sexual favours when their paths happened to cross and they were all feeling _up_ to it; usually settling things with nothing more than a half-hearted game of janken, one which Rin never failed to win. It had never been over anything involving toys, or significantly less mainstream kinks, though.

Rin had to admit he'd been shocked at first, but even so... after thinking things through over their last round for the evening, he could certainly understand where Sousuke was coming from. In fact, he could relate all too well: Rin knew that to Sousuke, Haru's mental walls seemed like an impenetrable fortress—like nothing would ever be able to shake him up, or make him lose all control of himself. It was no wonder that eventually Sousuke would crave to hear Haru come completely apart, and to finally receive some tangible proof that Haru wasn't as unaffected by everything Sousuke did to him as he seemed. Rin couldn't blame him.

That's why Rin would never be able to tell him that Haru wasn't _always_ that tight-lipped in bed, and that there was a side to him only Rin had ever had the privilege of discovering—without the use of convenient toys. One that he'd originally not been too keen on sharing with anyone, not even his best friend Sousuke. It was better for all of them in the long run; explaining Sousuke's intentions to an increasingly bewildered Haru had been difficult enough. It was nothing short of a miracle that Haru had grudgingly agreed to grab his coat and follow him to the train station.

Now here they were, on Sousuke's bed, with Haru's bare back fitted snugly up against Rin's chest and his legs spread as wide as they'd go while Sousuke knelt in between them and slowly fucked him with long, generously slicked fingers. Sousuke was probably making the most of the liquid courage he'd consumed earlier that evening, but Rin had insisted on staying completely sober. He'd wanted to remain as clear-headed as possible, although the fact that his assigned dietician and health coach would likely conspire to murder him in his sleep if he ever dared to have more than a beer or a glass of wine during his free time was certainly enough of an incentive as well.

It was their last night in Iwatobi—for what promised to be a long time. Tomorrow they'd be off to Osaka for an extended training camp, one that should help prepare them for the upcoming Olympic time trials, and after that... who knew when they'd be seeing, or hearing, from Sousuke again? Sousuke must have realised it, too. The air about him was different tonight: charged, with a little hint of something potentially dangerous yet undeniably alluring. So far Haru hadn't made a single sound since they'd reached the bed, however. Rin suspected it wouldn't be much longer until Sousuke's patience ran out.

It was probably time for him to intervene. "D'you want me to put it on him now, Sousuke?"

"I'd been hoping I could do that, actually." Sousuke replied, never once taking his eyes off of Haru's clenched jaw. "It's kind of part of the package."

They hadn't actually discussed any specifics amongst the three of them before getting down to business—and, well, completely naked and up into each other's personal space. Rin had half been expecting Haru's hackles to rise as soon as the subject of placing the gag finally came up, but Haru's only visible reaction was a short intake of breath when Sousuke removed his fingers and audaciously wiped most of the excess lubricant off on the sheets.

"Whatever. As long as I get to watch you do it."

Following Haru's subtle lead, Rin shrugged and placed the leather toy on Sousuke's outstretched palm. They were beyond embarrassment or hesitation now, having done all kinds of things together that didn't necessarily fall under the 'best friends hanging out' category at all—most of them involving Haru in various states of undress—but the moment still felt heavy and intimate.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Sousuke assured him, seconds before purposefully placing his large hands on either side of Haru's face and guiding their mouths together in one swift, determined movement. Haru gasped into the kiss, a muffled sound of protest at the rough treatment escaping him in his surprise, and Sousuke's weight forced him to slide down further into Rin's loose embrace—until the back of his head hit Rin's hipbone. Sousuke followed him down; using one hand, the one that was still holding the gag he'd accepted from Rin, to brace himself up on the mattress next to Rin's thigh. The other held Haru's chin in place.

Rin's cock twitched in interest at the unexpected friction, evidently pleased with having the enticing heat of Haru's shoulder a mere hair's breadth away. "Not pulling any punches tonight, are you, Sousuke?" He smirked, appreciatively running his palms up and down as much of Sousuke's back as he could reach. He wasn't feeling left out in the slightest. He loved watching them kiss: he probably could spend hours studying the way Haru's cheeks would progressively flush with arousal, and admire how his lips swelled and reddened under the relentless attention bestowed upon them. And while Rin wasn't strictly attracted to his best friend _that_ way, a determined and debauched Sousuke was far from an eye sore. Rin wouldn't kick him out of bed, that's for sure.

Plus, Sousuke always made certain to give him a show he wouldn't soon be forgetting.

He couldn't hold back the soft, disappointed sound that escaped him when Sousuke eventually pulled away to catch his breath; one that rapidly turned into a heartfelt moan the moment Sousuke pressed the flat of his thumb in between Haru's parted lips. Haru looked endearingly dazed as Sousuke hooked his thumb into the corner of his mouth to pull his lip up, and out of the way, before leaning back down to run his tongue over Haru's teeth and gums. It was simultaneously the strangest and most arousing thing Rin had ever seen them do.

Haru's entire body tensed underneath Sousuke's in surprise, until he gradually became accustomed to the odd sensation—soon he was even arching up into the unusual kiss with a faint groan. Rin greedily took it all in, trying to memorise the image of Haru's pale hands desperately clutching the sheets while Sousuke made an utter mess of him. They looked so perfect together, like a pair of freaking porn stars. Except even better, because they were putting on this lewd display for _him._ The knowledge that they were both undeniably trying to impress, and compete, over him was such a power rush. It'd easily make him feel light-headed and disorientated, if he weren't careful.

It was Haru who broke their kiss the second time around, muttering something unintelligible around Sousuke's thumb in a clear plea to hurry things up: it was time to move things along.

"Ready?" Sousuke prompted, breathless and charmingly eager. He shifted around, repositioning himself between Haru's legs to sit back on his haunches, before slowly bringing the gag up and holding in place against Haru's slightly swollen lips. It wasn't anything fancy: just two black leather straps connected by a metal ring in the middle, and a buckle on one end—but it looked like it'd cost a pretty penny regardless. "This thing better fit."

"Have _you_ tried it?" Rin asked, unable to hide his curiosity.

Sousuke nodded distractedly, attempting to hide his impatience when Haru failed to respond immediately—and failing rather spectacularly. "Yeah. It's a bit tight, but your guy here doesn't exactly have a big mouth on him. It'd fit you better, I bet."

"My mouth isn't that much bigger than Haru's!" Rin protested, pretty much on auto-pilot, finally tearing his eyes away from the fascinating toy to give Sousuke an offended look.

"That's not what he meant, Rin." Haru suddenly spoke up around the metal digging into his bottom lip, his voice scratchy with disuse—but full of irritation. "You intend to fuck my mouth with that, Yamazaki?"

"Afraid you can't handle it?" Sousuke fired back without missing a beat, temporarily easing up the pressure on Haru's mouth to let him speak more easily. Rin flushed beet red at the thought of watching Haru suck Sousuke off _with that thing on—_ fucking hell, that hadn't even come up when Sousuke had warily discussed his intentions with him earlier. "It's not what I had in mind for tonight, no..."

"But?" Haru wanted to know, eyeing Sousuke with an unreadable expression. Rin stayed quiet. They'd settle this on their own, sooner or later.

"Well, now you've mentioned it: I'd be up for that." Sousuke divulged, smiling disarmingly up at Rin. "If your boyfriend doesn't mind, that is?"

Haru followed Sousuke's gaze up towards Rin's face, which must've still been embarrassingly red, and arched a mildly questioning eyebrow. All right, so... it was up to Rin, then.

"Mind...?" Rin asked after studying Haru's deceptively calm facade carefully. He didn't even try to hide how breathless he had become at just the idea of _watching_ them do that, though. Haru would only scold him for holding things back—much later, in the privacy of their own bedroom. "Are you kidding me?! That sounds like a fucking wet dream!"

Haru simply shrugged. "Just don't take too long."

Sousuke seemed surprised by Haru's easy acceptance. He visibly floundered for a split-second, before deftly hiding his incredulity with a confident bravado: "Your hands won't be restrained. If it gets uncomfortable, you can take it off yourself," he told Haru seriously, this time sliding the bottom half of the ring in between Haru's lips without warning. "You're going to drool, so just wipe it on the sheets. _Make yourself at home_."

Haru glared fiercely, but cooperatively opened his mouth wider for Sousuke to insert the gag. Rin held his breath, trying not to disturb them too much, while he closely watched Sousuke slipped the gag deep into Haru's mouth. Haru swallowed awkwardly around Sousuke's fingers in response to the intrusion; it took them a while to position it correctly once Sousuke had flipped the ring upright and placed it behind Haru's teeth, but the fit seemed right—and about as comfortable as a metal ring in one's mouth could possibly be. Rin made a mental note to praise Sousuke for his competent, and considerate, choice in sex toys at some point in the near future.

"Good?" Sousuke asked, smoothing out Haru's unruly hair as he reached behind him to close the buckle on the straps. "I think you should sit up a bit, though. Wouldn't want you to choke on your own spit."

Rin quickly made himself more comfortable against the low headboard, helping Haru sit back up and lean into his chest—much like they had been when they're started out earlier. Sousuke followed them, thumbing Haru's bottom lip affectionately before leaning in for an obscene kiss: all tongues and loud, wet noises. Somebody groaned, low in the back of their throat, but Rin couldn't tell if it had been him or Sousuke. Nor did he care, really. He decided to help out by slipping a hand around Haru to lovingly drag his fingertips through the patch of coarse hair at the juncture of his legs; that's where he kept them for a while, leaving soft, teasing touches, until he eventually took pity on Haru and reached further down—where he obligingly curled his fingers around the base of Haru's cock and stroked him as gently as his dry palm would allow. It wasn't perfect, but it'd have to do for now. Reaching for the lubricant would've meant taking his hands off of Haru, and that would have been an impossible feat.

"I wish I could see what you look like right now, Haru—being kissed like _that_." Rin whispered huskily. "I want a turn later."

Sousuke hummed agreeably into Haru's open mouth. Rin nearly startled when he suddenly felt a much larger hand wrap around his own one on Haru's cock, the set of callused fingers sliding easily into the spaces between Rin's forming a strange paradox between foreign and familiar, but they easily fell into a satisfactory rhythm. Together they squeezed and teased Haru until they'd reduced him to a panting mess, lovingly trapped between their bodies.

Haru's head was threatening to lull back onto Rin's shoulder, his breathing loud and ragged in the relative silence of the bedroom, but Sousuke kept it in place with a firm grasp on his chin. He wasn't making the noises Sousuke wanted to hear so badly yet, though, and Rin figured it was only a matter of time before both of them grew weary of merely exchanging kisses. In fact... If he knew Haru at all, and Rin liked to think he'd gotten better at reading him over the years, then Haru was only stalling for time by clinging so intently to Sousuke's broad shoulders; there had to be something else to the way Haru kept dragging Sousuke back in for more each time it looked like he might want to pause, and catch his breath.

Rin wondered how long it'd take for Sousuke to catch on. He'd expected something like this to happen, really, and had been prepared for it from the moment Sousuke had slipped the gag between Haru's lips. Nanase Haruka wasn't a submissive creature, after all. Rin suspected Haru hadn't thought this entire thing through very well, and was now starting to feel the effects of being put into such a vulnerable position. Despite the fact that Sousuke had clearly done his research very thoroughly, there was simply no way to prevent Haru's ego from suffering a significant blow tonight. He'd undoubtedly begin drooling soon, his jaw would gradually tense and ache after being forced to stay in the same position for an extended period of time, and there was no way for him to communicate clearly with them... It was inevitable, wasn't it?

Even Rin, who had a bit of a masochistic streak, would've balked at the idea at first—if he had been the one Sousuke had wanted to put the gag on, that is.

When a perplexed Haru had grudgingly consented to try and put up with _this_ for Sousuke's sake, he'd likely only agreed to the part where he'd be left unable to muffle any embarrassing noises—without considering any nasty, and possibly extremely humiliating, side-effects. It was clear that he didn't know how to handle the crippling embarrassment threatening to slowly creep up his spine, and was now scrambling to regain control of the situation. It was time for damage control.

"Time's up!" Rin decided on the spot, extracting his hand from underneath Sousuke's... and pointedly fumbling around for the lube. "You better turn him around before my balls fall off, Sousuke."

Sousuke grunted briefly—probably to show he'd heard Rin, and intended to follow up on his request—but he didn't move right away. Rin gave them a moment to recover their bearings, watching fondly as Sousuke reluctantly rested his forehead against Haru's while the two of them fought to pull some much needed air into their lungs. His hand on Haru's erection gradually slowed its pace; if the decreased flexing of the muscles in his arm was anything to go by, that is.

"Shit, Nanase..." Sousuke whispered hoarsely once he'd sufficiently caught his breath. "That filthy mouth of yours sure is something else."

Rin grinned in agreement. It really was. "Thinking about other ways you can put it to good use?"

"You bet I am." Sousuke easily admitted when he finally pulled back far enough to return Rin's grin. "Not until after the main event, though."

Sousuke's lips were still shiny and moist with the evidence of Haru's talented mouth. Rin wanted a taste of them himself—so he tangled his fingers into the hair at Sousuke's nape and pulled him in for a languid kiss.

In the meantime, Haru made the most of their temporary distraction by twisting himself around in Rin's arms. He made himself comfortable there, chest to chest, and buried his face into the crook of Rin's neck with a content sigh. It was enough to confirm Rin's earlier suspicions—Haru had needed some more time to get used to the gag, along with all of the unwanted emotions that came with it, and it was painfully obvious that he wasn't ready to bear their scrutinising gazes just yet. A part of Rin regretted not having made absolutely certain that Haru was adequately prepared for the things he'd agreed to try. Although, really, it wasn't like Rin had known exactly what it'd all entail either—if only Haru hadn't cut Sousuke's halted explanations earlier short, and refused to even take a look at the gag before they'd began undressing each other. That infuriating idiot.

Rationally, Rin knew that he wasn't responsible for Haru's rash decisions. That didn't mean he'd be able to stop feeling like he'd let Haru down any time soon, though. He vowed to make certain they'd take the necessary time for negotiations next time—with, or without Sousuke's participation thrown into the mix—no matter how embarrassing things might get. The fact that it was virtually impossible to get Haru to do anything he genuinely didn't want to helped put his mind at ease, too.

Despite Rin's sudden misgivings, Haru was still here: solid, responsive... and _rock-hard_ against Rin's abdomen. Rin trusted he'd pull himself together soon enough, and if not, well, then they could always call it quits. Haru's pride would probably take far more of a beating that way, but Sousuke would never hold it against him—and they'd eventually be able to look each other in the eye again. Rin would make sure of it, if he had to.

Now wasn't the time for self-accusations or regret, however. He forced those distracting thoughts to the back of his mind, reluctantly let Sousuke go—but not before taking the time to suck apologetically at his bottom lip in parting. "Let me lube you up, in that case."

Sousuke nodded, eagerly reaching for the box of condoms on his bedside table. Rin squeezed out a good amount of lubricant onto his fingers in the meantime, not-so-subtly watching Sousuke expertly rip open one of the foil wrappers. When he was done, Sousuke expectantly held it up for Rin to place a small drop of the clear liquid gel inside the tip—he liked it better that way. It was a little awkward manoeuvring his arms around Haru's shoulders and torso, but Rin made it work somehow. Once Sousuke had rolled the condom on himself, he shamelessly guided Rin's slicked hand down towards his groin.

Rin made quick work of applying a decent amount of the lubricant to Sousuke's latex-covered length. He liked the way it felt in his palm, hot and heavy—and the thought that it'd soon disappear into Haru's body made his cheeks flush in anticipation. It was significantly larger than his own, both in length and girth, and the idea of it stretching Haru open was enough to make Rin's own cock twitch in interest.

"That's perfect, Rin." Sousuke sighed contently, lazily thrusting into Rin's welcoming fist a couple of times before leaning down to press an open mouthed kiss to the back of Haru's neck. "Good to go, Nanase?"

Rin felt Haru nod against the side his neck, a short burst of hot air displacing the hair at his nape the only sign that Haru _was_ nervous. Sousuke took his time getting into position behind him, almost regretfully guiding Haru out of his sprawl in Rin's lap and into a slightly more comfortable arrangement for all three of them—he must've finally caught on to Haru's reluctance to show them his face, then. Rin tried to make himself useful by giving Haru's neglected erection a couple of quick tugs, in order to spread out as much of the left-over lubricant on his palm around it as he could, while Sousuke pulled the backs of Haru's thighs flush against the front of his own.

Sousuke's eyes sought out Rin's as soon as he'd finished lining himself up behind Haru to his satisfaction, and had meticulously—albeit a little cautiously—braced both of his hands flat on the headboard on either side of Rin. For a second, Rin couldn't figure out what he was waiting for, until— _oh._

"Need a hand?"

He ignored the unimpressed eyebrow Sousuke raised at him, focusing instead on sliding one of his hands all the way down Haru's back and over his ass; his knuckles occasionally brushed Sousuke's rapidly expanding and retracting chest as he did so. Sorting out the logistics of their unconventional position in his head was a little tricky, but everything quickly fell into place once Sousuke helpfully raised his hips long enough for Rin's fingers to be able to wrap around him once more. Rin wished he could've watched the head of Sousuke's long cock ease its way into Haru's—absolutely _perfect_ —tight heat as Rin helped guide it inside, but he had to content himself with Haru's muffled gasp and Sousuke's sharp intake of breath. It would have to do for now.

Rin left his hand there long after it had served its purpose, gently massaging the puckered skin of Haru's entrance with his fingertips in an effort to help the tense ring of muscle relax while it was being spread open wide by Sousuke's hard length. Apparently Sousuke didn't feel like wasting any more time; he slid all the way inside of Haru's body with one steady, unrelenting thrust of his hips.

"Fucking hell, Nanase." Sousuke sighed, throwing his head back in pleasure—and exposing the attractive line of his throat to Rin's hungry eyes in the process. His pubic hair tickled the back of Rin's hand in a welcome distraction. "You're so tight tonight."

Haru made a startled, whiny noise in the back of his throat at the mortifying compliment. Rin soothingly tangled the fingers of his free hand into Haru's already messy hair and held him close. Haru came along willingly, resting his forehead on Rin's shoulder for support. "That's it, Haru. Let us hear you."

Sousuke took that as his cue to start moving; he started out with slow, shallow thrusts to test the unfamiliar angle. Haru groaned, rocking back into the movement encouragingly.

"Don't touch him yet, Rin..." Sousuke begged, sounding rather attractively breathless—and painfully sincere. "Let _me_ be the one to make him moan."

Rin figured that was fair enough, as long as Sousuke didn't forget it was a privilege he'd only be granted once.

"Make it worth our time then."

Sousuke would do just that, Rin expected nothing less of him. He set a gentle pace at first, then progressively pulled out further and further as he grew more accustomed to the range of motions available to him in their current position—which admittedly, really wasn't a whole lot. Haru's breathing sped up along with Sousuke's thrusts, his fevered exhales hot and moist on Rin's skin. He seemed embarrassed about his uncharacteristically loud response to being penetrated, and was clearly determined to make Sousuke work hard to earn even the barest of gasps from that point onwards.

"I know what you're doing, you bastard." Sousuke grunted, his voice tight with the strain of holding back. "It's not going to work."

Haru shivered, the blunt fingernails of one of his hands digging deep into the muscle of tender Rin's back, as he let out a faint keening noise. Rin ignored the pain in favour of drawing placating little circles at the base of Haru's skull with his thumb, while his other hand echoed the same movement across the soft skin of Haru's ass—so close, so fucking close, to where Sousuke's cock was sliding in and out of his body.

Sousuke's powerful, yes impressively measured, thrusts were slowly forcing Haru deeper into Rin's arms until he was once again burying his nose into the crook of Rin's neck. He wouldn't be surprised if one—or both, really—of them would have bruises in the morning. It'd probably be Rin, though: the edge of the low headboard wasn't the most comfortable thing to be leaning on. Not that he minded, really. He'd wear his bruises with fond recollection in the morning. After coming up with a viable excuse to tell their teammates should they ask about them, of course.

He had other things to focus on: mainly the way Haru was unmistakably struggling to swallow, body tensing up in annoyance as he failed to prevent a slow trickle of saliva from making its way down his chin and onto Rin's shoulder. It felt strange—and if it felt strange to _Rin_ , it must be even more unnerving for Haru. It was intimate, but in such an involuntary way that Rin couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. Not at Haru's expense.

"It's all right, Haru. We knew that'd happen." Rin whispered hesitantly, craning his neck to press what he hoped would be a comforting kiss to the side of Haru's head. "You'll be too distracted to notice soon enough."

Sousuke's varied thrusts stuttered to a halt as he paused to raise a curious eyebrow at Rin. "Problem?"

"My shoulder's getting wet." Rin muttered, hoping a little good-natured teasing would help alleviate the rising tension and simultaneously pull Haru out of his embarrassed funk. He could never resist riling Haru up, and now seemed as good a time as any to light a fire underneath his—rather occupied at the moment—ass.

Haru growled in response to the ribbing—or possibly to Sousuke's ceased movements, Rin honestly couldn't tell for sure. From the soft sheen of sweat forming on Sousuke's forehead, who pointedly ignored the irritated sounds coming from underneath him, Rin figured he must've buried himself balls deep into Haru before he'd stopped moving.

"Done hiding your face, Nanase?" Sousuke drawled, not unkindly. "Time for a change of scenery."

Without warning, Sousuke grabbed Haru's shoulders and pulled him off of Rin. Haru yelped in surprise—gorgeous blue eyes flying up to meet Rin's in bewilderment—as Sousuke wordlessly dragged him away from the headboard and tugged him a little further down the bed. When they reached the mess of rumbled sheets near the middle of the mattress, Sousuke let himself fall backwards into a comfortable sprawl: arms behind his head, knees slightly bent, feet nudging Rin's, and a lazy grin on his face. Rin had a front row seat to the impressive sight of Sousuke's glistening cock, which had accidentally slipped free of Haru's body in the resulting confusion, proudly pointing upwards while Haru hovered a little uncertainly over it. Despite Haru's apparent disorientation, and much to Rin's genuine surprise, he grudgingly allowed himself to be manhandled back down onto Sousuke's hips with very little protest.

"The fuck?" Rin hissed, distractedly wiping at the wet spot on his shoulder while he leaned sideways throw Sousuke an agitated glare. It wasn't like him to get offended on Haru's behalf—but something about Sousuke's inconsiderate and presumptuous conduct had struck a nerve. "A little warning next time, Sousuke!"

"It slipped out." Sousuke retorted, exasperatingly unapologetic, as he pushed himself up on his elbows to appreciatively eye the perfectly shaped globes of Haru's ass. "He's fine. Hand me a pillow or two, Rin."

Rin refused to budge. "So you can lay back, and let Haru do all the work?"

"That's the idea." Sousuke readily agreed. "Didn't think you'd have a problem with that, Rin."

"It's not up to me, you jerk." Rin muttered, avoiding Haru's knowing eyes as he unenthusiastically threw Sousuke one of the pillows he'd been sitting on. He'd fantasised about Haru riding Sousuke, more than once, of course—although he'd prefer to never admit such a thing out loud. Sousuke was probably _very much_ aware of that fact. That antagonising bastard. "You could at least ask first."

Sousuke seemed entirely unaffected by Rin's rapidly rising temper. He calmly shoved the pillow he'd requested underneath his head and placed his large hands on either side of Haru's hips in a shameless demand for him to _move._ "It's not my fault you guys are completely vanilla. Don't you ever get tired of doing it missionary style?"

" _Sousuke_."

Haru suddenly twisted his torso around to scowl down at Sousuke over his shoulder with an angry snort. He placed one hand on Sousuke's thigh to brace himself before putting an end to their argument with a well-placed roll of his hips, effectively cutting off any reply Sousuke might have made—and Rin's as well, if he were being entirely honest. If Haru was all right with being jostled around, then there obviously was no need for Rin to protest against Sousuke's momentarily rough treatment. He gratefully followed Haru's lead, and held his tongue.

At least Haru was technically facing _him_ , or would be when he was done making his point, and not Sousuke—Rin wasn't certain he'd have been able to back down if that hadn't been the case.

"Shit, Nanase!" Sousuke groaned, fingers tightening visibly on Haru's hips as he held onto them like a lifeline. "That feels—!"

Rin knew all too well that Haru was perfectly capable of playing dirty in bed—and that he wasn't above employing any tricks he'd picked up over the years he'd been sleeping with Rin. Haru was particularly skilled at clenching his muscles _just so_ in order to drive his partner to the brink of orgasm with a couple of lazy rolls of his hips. Sousuke had absolutely no idea what he was in for; Rin would feel bad for him, if he wasn't too busy egging Haru on with a proud smirk.

"Not so vanilla now, huh?" Rin laughed, shuffling over on the mattress to reward Haru—for being himself, really—with a wet kiss. It was _strange_ , with Haru's mouth still opened so very wide and saliva pooling insistently around his bottom teeth, but it didn't feel unpleasant. He'd wanted to know what it'd feel like to kiss Haru like this from the moment Sousuke had put the gag on him, after all. He whispered his next words against the delicate skin between Haru's upper lip and nose: "Make him regret his words, Haru."

He felt Haru smile around the twin leather straps at the corner of his mouth—and against Rin's slick lips—in reply, before he began riding Sousuke in earnest. Rin continued kissing him, soft, slow and languid, while Haru clutched his biceps for balance. It didn't take long for them to into a rhythm: Rin following the movement of Haru's addictive mouth while Haru intently rocked up and down on Sousuke's pelvis with increasing confidence; all of those dolphin kick drills Haru liked so much were evidently good for far more than swimming Freestyle.

Haru tasted of metal and leather, and more, more, _more_.

But Rin wanted to watch him, and to touch him, everywhere he could reach—so he reluctantly pulled back, and guided Haru's hands down from his forearms to rest on Sousuke's knees for support instead. Haru adjusted easily to the new angle, faint groans and gasps tumbling from his open lips once he _really_ got going—and that was it, that's what Sousuke had wanted to hear! Rin found himself smiling as well, pleased that they hadn't gone through all of that awkward fumbling for nothing, while he absent-mindedly fingered the leather straps digging into the corners of Haru's mouth.

What would it feel like to pull Haru down on his cock while holding those?

"Fuck, that's— _Nanase!_ "

Rin was pulled out of his reverie by Sousuke's startlingly loud yelp. He leaned back far enough try and meet Sousuke's eyes, and exchange an reconciliatory smile with him, but Sousuke wasn't paying _him_ any attention. Instead, Sousuke's wide eyes were locked on Haru's gyrating hips, and the muscles of his increasingly sweaty back and thighs—or rather, the place where Sousuke's cock was repeatedly being swallowed up by Haru's sinuously moving body. Rin watched in unguarded fascination as his best friend fell apart under his curious gaze: his mouth had fallen open in dazed wonder at some point, his fringe was plastered to his forehead while he stared straight ahead, pupils dilated so far they nearly swallowed up all of the colour of his eyes, cheeks flushed with arousal, and his nostrils flared with each shaky breath he took. Fuck, if Sousuke didn't make a striking sight.

Had Sousuke known the incendiary effect his earlier words would have on Haru—and on Rin, by proxy? Was he feeling triumphant now, or did a part of him regret it? Because, Rin couldn't imagine having Haru like this once... and being alright with never having him quite the same way ever again. And Sousuke didn't seem satisfied yet, not by a long shot. He looked like he'd only just discovered _something_ ; something he'd been looking for all along.

Rin wasn't sure how he felt about all of that, to be honest, but he tentatively reached out to place his hands over Sousuke's regardless. His friend finally looked up at that, with a strangely vulnerable expression on his face. Something tender passed between them, but Rin didn't have time to dwell on it, because Haru was moaning now— _actually moaning_ —and fuck, if Haru kept that up then Rin would soon no longer be capable of coherent thought. Not until he'd shot his load all over the mattress.

"You okay with just lying back and taking it, Sousuke?" Rin teased, experimentally squeezing his hands and _pushing_ Haru's hips down—hard and insistent—onto Sousuke's. Sousuke bucked up off of the mattress in response, and Haru nearly choked on his next groan. "He's using _you_."

Sousuke had to know Rin was merely taunting him, plainly egging him on, but he rose to the challenge either way. He took over from Rin, clutching tightly at Haru's hips as he forced Haru to settle into a rhythm of his own preference. It wasn't long until he was holding Haru in place while he thrust up into him, definitely working hard for each and every one of Haru's pleased noises now.

Despite the fact that he was clearly having a good time, Haru's moans sounded off to Rin's ears—distorted by the gag as they were—and Rin vowed to never let Sousuke discover that the metal ring in Haru's mouth probably did more to _muffle_ him than anything else. Haru was generally far more vocal in bed when he could speak; often whispering Rin's name, and a string wordless encouragements, along with desperate grunts and groans. Nothing like the way he sounded now: struggling to form recognisable sounds around the foreign object stuck between his teeth. Rin wouldn't be surprised if Haru later admitted that he'd been doing it for Sousuke's benefit. He wasn't downright _faking_ it, of course, but it didn't sound entirely natural either.

"Shut up, Rin." Sousuke growled, sullenly letting his head fall back onto the pillow in defeat. "Some of us don't work out for a living."

"Time for another change of scenery, then?" Rin laughed, gently taking Sousuke's hands in his and removing them from Haru's body. Haru grunted quietly in disappointment, but cooperatively climbed off of Sousuke after a brief moment of deliberation either way. He trusted Rin, and he probably suspected he'd end up appreciating the brief respite soon. Or perhaps he'd realised Rin was concerned about Sousuke possibly stressing the weakened muscle in his shoulder so soon after his foolhardy race against Haru earlier that day. "Missionary sound good to you now?"

Sousuke rolled his eyes. "If you must."

The three of them effortlessly moved around each other to settle into their new roles: Haru propped himself up on a pillow and pulled his legs up towards his chest, unabashedly giving Rin and Sousuke an enticing view of his ass—the small puckered opening to his body slightly swollen, red, and shiny with excess lubricant. Sousuke carefully leaned down over him, bracing his hands on either side of Haru's shoulders. Rin reached in between them—without needing to be prompted this time—blindly guiding Sousuke's glans back inside of Haru's waiting body.

Unlike the last time, Sousuke didn't start out slow: he practically slammed into Haru as soon as Rin had extracted his hand from in between their bodies, making the bed creak loudly and Haru's toes curl in what must've been an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure. The low groan that escaped Haru's throat was drowned out nearly completely by the smack of Sousuke's balls hitting his ass. Rin settled down next to them, crossed legged, and leisurely touched himself to the image of his best friend fucking his long-term partner.

Because that's what it was—Sousuke was _fucking_ Haru, or would be soon enough, and it'd be hard, and fast, and much rougher than what Rin was generally capable of when he was the one in Sousuke's place. It wasn't like things never got precariously wild or reckless between Haru and him when they were alone together, but usually Rin would be on the receiving end of things. That's how they both preferred it, and it worked well for them. It was different like this, being on the outside and looking in, too—this way he could take the time to notice, and appreciate, all the little details that would doubtlessly have gotten lost in the heat of the moment if he'd been actively involved. Rin found he rather liked it.

Haru whimpered, literally fucking _whimpered_ , when Sousuke shifted on top of him to place his hands on the backs of Haru's thighs instead of the mattress. He spread Haru's legs apart as wide as they'd go, leaning his weight forward and over Haru's folded legs, as he drove himself as deeply into the welcoming body below as possible. Haru's arms slipped limply down onto the bed in his surprise.

"That's it Sousuke. C'mon—just like that!"

Rin greedily watched Sousuke squeeze his eyes shut and bury his face into Haru's neck with a broken grunt—in what was plainly a palpable, desperate bid to regain control of himself. The toned muscles of his back and thighs flexing obscenely, while he continued fucking Haru into the mattress _like a fucking professional_ , were a sight to behold.

He'd always known Sousuke would deliver. This was definitely quite a show; one he wouldn't soon be forgetting.

Slowly, Rin became aware of Haru's heated gaze on him. He automatically leaned forward a little to wipe his thumb over Haru's shiny bottom lip, removing as much of the unwanted saliva from it as possible. There wasn't much, really, and most of it had already started to dry—but he'd needed an excuse to _touch_ , and form some kind of connection between them before his own arousal threatened to cloud his mind. Haru seemed to understand, because he immediately reached up to wrap sweaty fingers around Rin's wrist. Their hands hovered there for a moment, before Haru guided them down to the mattress. Rin took the hint and linked their fingers together, smiling gratefully at Haru—whose lips twitched faintly around the soaked leather straps of the gag.

Sousuke chose that moment to raise his head to look down at Haru, pressing an uncharacteristically tender kiss to the harsh line of his jaw as soon as he realised Haru's mind was currently elsewhere. The breath that Rin hadn't realised he'd been holding came rushing out in a shaky, relieved cough when Sousuke didn't appear to be bothered by Haru's wandering attention. Haru's eyes narrowed faintly in response to Rin's fading discomfiture—but he kept them locked on Rin the whole time, despite the fact that he was clearly struggling to keep them open under the onslaught of Sousuke's vigorous thrusts. Rin wouldn't hold it against Haru if he closed them, and gave himself over to all of the intense sensations that must've been threatening to overwhelm him—in fact, Rin _really_ wanted to see Haru come apart while he was still coherent enough to memorise every second of it.

It was becoming increasingly clear to Rin that both of them were reaching their limits; the only question was which one of them would give in first.

"I can't hear you, Nanase." Sousuke more or less growled into Haru's cheek, abruptly changing tactics as he reached a hand down in between their sweaty bodies to jerk Haru off in time with his thrusts. Rin's own hand on his cock sped up to mimic their pace; it was too dry, he hadn't leaked enough pre-cum to make it comfortable, but Rin was too far gone to care about such distractions. "Come on, let me hear you. _Please_."

Haru finally lost the battle with his heavy eyelids. He let out a breathy—practically pornographic—moan, helplessly burying his face deeper into the pillow in a desperate attempt to stave off his impending orgasm. His grip on Rin's hand was so tight that Rin actually had to fight back an embarrassing wince; thankfully Haru couldn't see him do it.

"You feel incredible, you know?" Sousuke continued, his voice raw and scratchy with undisguised lust. "You're so hot inside, and _so fucking tight_."

"Ahh...!" Haru was making delicious little noises of encouragement each time Sousuke got the angle just right, gasping and panting almost continuously. Rin could tell he was close—very, very close.

"There?" Sousuke wanted to know, deliberately repeating the same motion over and over as he aimed for the spot that won him the loudest encouragements from Haru. "Like that, yeah?"

It must've felt good, because Haru's entire body shivered and jerked in response—as if he couldn't quite decide if he wanted to get closer, or get away. Rin almost came on the spot; sharp spikes of pleasure racing up and down his spine as he reflexively arched his back and curled his toes in a vague echo of Haru's heady movements, while he hungrily listened to the mind-blowing sounds spilling from the pair in front of him. Perhaps it was a little strange how he was so readily imagining himself in _Haru's_ place while he touched himself, and decidedly not Sousuke's, but he could always examine any possible implications of that later; if at all.

"Shit, shit, shit..." Sousuke's thrusts stuttered unexpectedly before he picked up the pace again with renewed fire—clearly the noises Haru was making were getting to him, too. "I'm going to make you come around me... so fucking hard, H-Haruka."

" _Ngh!_ "

The startling use of Haru's given name was evidently what sent him over the edge in the end. Haru came with a soundless gasp, barely a handful of well-placed thrusts later, his back arching off of the mattress as far as Sousuke's heavy weight on him would allow. Rin held his hand tightly, wishing he could kiss Haru through it. Instead he contented himself with watching the myriad of expressions crossing Sousuke's face—Rin couldn't quite read all of them, even though his friend had unmistakably forgotten to censor his reactions in the heat of the moment. There had been astonished arousal, mainly, but also a pronounced hint of regret. Or perhaps it had been uncertainty?

It didn't take Sousuke long to remember he had an audience, however, and soon he'd paused his thrusts and was sitting back on his haunches with an unnervingly convincing imitation of a content sigh: all the while making an half-hearted attempt to catch as much of Haru's release in the palm of his hand as he could. Rin couldn't tell if Sousuke was trying to spare the sheets or Haru's stomach, or perhaps simply avoid Rin's gaze on him, but it didn't matter—because Rin had already decided he was going to lick all of that off for him regardless.

"Sousuke..." Rin licked his lips, pointedly staring at the hand on Haru's pulsing cock. "Give me that."

Sousuke's brow furrowed in confusion as he followed Rin's line of sight. Rin rolled his eyes, rapidly losing his patience, and sighed just a little more loudly than the situation strictly warranted. He didn't want to wait for Haru to come back down to earth first, or for Sousuke to catch on to his plan, no, he was done waiting for his turn—so he simply reached for Sousuke's hand and deftly pulled it up towards his mouth. Sousuke groaned, in what Rin hoped was pleasant surprise, as Rin eagerly wrapped his tongue around his fingers and sucked them clean. One by one. He knew Haru would be watching them, watching _Rin_ , and wasn't surprised to find those stunning blue eyes on him once he was done. As soon as their eyes met, Rin couldn't possibly hold back anymore; he didn't care about his own erection, or Sousuke's, anymore—all he wanted was to remove the gag as quickly as possible, and kiss Haru properly.

So that's exactly what he did.

"I'm taking this thing off." Rin warned, shuffling closer on the bed to lean down and press one last kiss to Haru's open mouth. "Hold still."

Haru didn't seem inclined to move around either way, tiredly letting his eyes fall shut when Rin slipped a careful hand underneath his head to undo the buckle there. Removing the metal ring from Haru's mouth was a little awkward, and in the end Haru had to reach up and help him out. Rin really didn't want to hurt him; especially when he suspected Haru's jaw would be feeling sore for a long while—not that Haru would ever willingly admit to any easily ignored discomfort, and certainly not with Sousuke paying such close attention to him.

Haru closed his mouth with a pointed click the second he was able, swallowing gratefully while Rin licked soothingly at the corners of his mouth. They ignored Sousuke's disgruntled huff in favour of exchanging a slow, but passionate kiss.

"You're such a spoilsport, Rin." Sousuke muttered, but there wasn't any heat behind it and he made no move to prevent Rin from getting rid of the gag. He seemed content to wait his turn. "I was looking forward to coming in his mouth."

"I'd rather bite it off." Haru complained the moment Rin let him up for air, voice completely deadpan—although the effect was slightly ruined by how rough with disuse it sounded. Rin regretfully pushed himself up and away from Haru with a sigh, turning around to raise an unimpressed eyebrow at Sousuke. "Don't say things like that with your dick still in my ass, Yamazaki."

"Ah, he speaks!" Sousuke teased him, rocking his hips just enough to force an annoyed grunt from Haru. His smirk only grew wider when he realised Rin wasn't going to interfere. "I think I liked you better with that thing on."

Rin could easily imagine the scathing look Haru must've been throwing Sousuke. He decided to soften the blow and distract Haru from Sousuke's taunts—and the jerky, impatient thrusts of Sousuke unapologetically picking up where he'd left off earlier—by leaning down over his stomach and nosing playfully at his bellybutton. Haru's shaky, uneven breathing faltered even more when Rin licked a wet trail across the hard muscles of his abdomen. Haru tasted salty, traces of sweat and semen coating the flawlessly smooth skin underneath Rin's tongue, in a way that sent electric sparks straight into Rin's throbbing erection. He licked Haru's stomach as clean as he could; vaguely trying to match the timing of Sousuke's movements, and effectively cutting off any further argument between the two infuriating idiots on the bed with him.

He lingered there long after he was done lapping up every last trace of Haru's climax, softly running his lips across the feverishly hot skin right above Haru's pubic hair while Sousuke continued on undisturbed. Haru reached out to run hesitant fingers through Rin's hair, whispering Rin's name—and helpfully arching his back for him. Rin paused to enjoy the touch, and to let as much saliva as possible pool into his mouth, before taking hold of Haru's softening cock and carefully guiding its tip in between his lips. He sucked Haru as gently as possible, bobbing his head up and down once or twice before popping off again with an embarrassing slurp. The goal wasn't to get Haru hard again, after all. Rin had just wanted to smooth out his ruffled feathers a bit. That's all.

"Don't stay down there all night, Rin!" Sousuke demanded cheerfully, confidently grabbing his chin and pulling him up for a kiss. Rin let him, nipping eagerly at Sousuke's bottom lip as two large hands found his ass—and squeezed hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. Rin gasped, the sound completely swallowed up by Sousuke's mouth on his, and arched into the unrestrained touch.

He was distantly aware of the fact that Sousuke hadn't paused his thrusts this time, but there was no way to tell what was happening _behind_ him. That's why he nearly jumped when a smaller, sticky finger purposefully circled his hole.

"Relax..." Haru whispered huskily, easing the tip of his finger inside without giving Rin any time to heed the warning. Not that Rin would've been able to cooperate all that much even if he'd wanted to. He groaned, much louder than the situation really called for, left entirely unable to speak—almost as if he was the one wearing the gag tonight.

His head was reeling at the idea of Sousuke spreading his cheeks apart for Haru. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.

Rin had to grab hold of Sousuke's shoulders, for balance as much as moral support, when Haru expertly worked a second and third fingertip inside _just_ the way Rin liked it. He wasn't given any time to adjust to the stretch before Haru deftly slid his fingers all the way inside, either—but Rin loved every second of it. As expected, Haru teasingly brushed Rin's prostate with the tip of a finger on his very first try—he knew Rin's body very well by now, and plainly enjoyed showing that knowledge off in front Sousuke when given the opportunity. Neither of them were pulling any punches tonight, that's for sure.

Sousuke reeled him back in for another kiss: sloppy, and wet, and far too much tongue—but absolutely fucking perfect. Rin unrepentantly reached down to palm his own erection, while Haru continued to aim for all the good spots inside of Rin with each thrust of his skilled fingers. Sousuke's large hands kept him spread wide open; digging his fingernails into Rin's sensitive skin in a way that should've been painful, but felt absolutely amazing.

"Not too sore yet, Nanase?" He grunted against Rin's lips. Rin could _feel_ him fuck Haru even harder than he had before: the repetitive movements of his hips rocked the entire bed, and his chest knocked into Rin with every thrust. It was as if kissing Rin had only spurred him on to go faster. "I'm close— _real_ close..."

"I can handle it." Haru fired back without missing a beat, and really, it was telling that he hadn't made any barbed complaints yet. It was true that Haru didn't get nearly as over-sensitive after climaxing as Rin tended to, and that he'd take great pleasure in ordering Sousuke to get the fuck off of him if he genuinely minded having his body blatantly used in such a way, but he'd been uncharacteristically quiet about Sousuke's brazen treatment so far. Haru must've been getting _something_ out of allowing Sousuke to chase his previously thwarted orgasm deep inside his tired body; Rin doubted he'd ever find out what that something was, however. Perhaps Haru simply liked having the power to put an end to it at any given time, should he decide to do so.

"Same here." Rin groaned, rocking back onto Haru's fingers as he helplessly let his head fall down onto Sousuke's shoulder. "Don't you dare stop, Haru!"

"What about me, Rin?" Sousuke drawled, his breath hot and moist on the back of Rin's neck. "I'm here too, you know."

Without warning, Sousuke slipped one of his callused fingers inside Rin—right alongside the three Haru was already pumping in and out of him. Rin almost swallowed his own tongue in his effort to bite back a hoarse shout. The unexpected stretch burned, but the shock of it sent him flying. He slumped against Sousuke as his orgasm hit him hard, painting his own chest—and probably Sousuke's as well—with hot, powerful spurts.

Sousuke, apparently, wasn't far behind him. Rin distantly heard him bark out a broken name— _Haru's_ name, most likely—as he came, and then both of them were toppling sideways on the bed. They laid there, in a tangled, sweaty mess, as they waited for the waves of pleasure to abate. Rin's heart was thundering in his ears and his skin felt too tight, and fuck, he'd never wanted to kiss Haru as badly as he did right then. So he did; pulling a disgruntled Haru closer, and right into the mess of sticky limbs and body parts, until he could fit their mouths together in an exhausted kiss.

When Haru eventually pulled away to rest his head on Rin's chest, Rin blindly swung an arm across Sousuke's heaving chest. "Fucking hell, you guys. That was—"

" _—Good_." Sousuke finished for him, tiredly returning Rin's half-assed embrace as soon as he'd finished removing the used condom—and tossed it in the vague vicinity of the bin at the foot of his bed. Somebody yawned. It had probably been Rin. He honestly couldn't tell anymore.

Haru hummed in agreement, although he was already beginning to fidget impatiently. Rin turned his head to smile fondly at him. "Go on, Haru."

Haru nodded, returning Rin's smile—albeit a little more softly. He easily untangled himself from their confused sprawl on the bed, slipping off of the mattress with a grace Rin envied him for, and unabashedly began picking up his clothes from where they were strewn around the room. He paused in the door frame, as if he'd just remembered something. Then he announced the inevitable: "I'm using your shower, Yamazaki."

And then they were alone.

Rin rolled over to face Sousuke properly. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Yeah." Sousuke replied immediately, without even pausing to think about it. A wave of relief hit Rin, far stronger than he'd been expecting. Good. "Yeah, I did."

Rin wanted to kiss him, just to distract himself from the rising tension between them. But he didn't, because Haru wasn't in the room with them—and _nothing_ like that would ever happen without both of them present.

"How's your shoulder?" Rin eventually asked, mostly to fill the growing silence.

Sousuke raised a weary eyebrow at him, no doubt wondering how long it would take for Rin to gather up enough courage to get down to the point of their rather unpleasant post-coital discussion. "My shoulder's fine."

"Do we need to talk about this?"

"I don't know." Sousuke sighed, rolling onto his back to face the ceiling. Rin thought the fact that his friend hadn't asked _what_ they might need to talk about was far more telling than a mere avoidance of his gaze. "Do we?"

Rapidly losing his nerve, he wondered if it were really a good idea to push the issue. The timing couldn't be worse, and what kind of best friends had these type of conversations while they were still covered in each other's sweat—and, at least in Sousuke's case, other bodily fluids?

But then again: who knew when they'd be able to pick up this discussion? They might not see each other again in person for a very long time. It's not like Rin wanted to rock the boat, but he'd learned the hard way that there were some things that would only fester when left alone. He might come to regret it if he stayed quiet now.

"Sousuke..." He started, carefully, keeping his eyes locked on the tense line of Sousuke's jaw. "How do you feel about Haru?"

Rin watched him swallow—once, then twice. He immediately wanted to take his cringe-worthy words back, but he'd _needed_ to know. Something had felt off tonight. Or rather, ever since Sousuke had met them at the airport a little over a week ago. There had always been an electric sort of tension between Sousuke and Haru that Rin couldn't begin to pretend to understand, but he'd always assumed their past animosity towards each other would keep this arrangement strictly skin-deep between them... so, then, why had Sousuke looked at Haru the way Rin had never— _ever_ —seen him look at anyone else before?

He didn't think Sousuke had fallen for Haru. Honestly, the thought was rather preposterous. Those two hardly ever spent any time together, and when they did they tended to argue ninety-nine percent of the time—and not even in the harmless way that Rin and Haru more often than not engaged in. Sousuke had been needlessly rough with Haru from the moment he'd picked them up at the airport: so unwaveringly intent on getting under his skin, and single-mindedly set on systematically breaking him apart in the only way he seemed to know how, that Rin couldn't possibly have failed to notice.

Sousuke hadn't even tried to hide it—all of it had happened _right in front of Rin_.

"That's a loaded question, Rin." Sousuke finally answered. The redundant warning only served to piss Rin off even more. "Why are you only asking me now?"

"Quit stalling." Rin snapped, only barely resisting the urge to grab Sousuke's chin and force him face Rin head-on.

Despite Rin's tangible impatience, Sousuke stubbornly remained quiet for a long time. He had nearly given up on ever receiving an answer, when Sousuke abruptly sat up and ran a hand through his messy fringe. "It's not about _him_."

"Then what is it about?" Rin insisted. "What happened tonight, Sousuke?"

"You wouldn't like the answer."

"I think that's up to me to decide." Rin fired back adamantly. "Unless you'd prefer to talk about it with Ha—"

"—I said, it's not about him!" Sousuke shouted, angrily twisting around to scowl at Rin with shockingly vulnerable eyes. Rin struggled to breathe for a split-second, frozen in place on the mattress. "He's fucking insane—makes my blood boil— _and I'm well aware that he's all yours!_ "

"He's not _mine._ " Rin corrected automatically, before he was fully able to process everything Sousuke was implying. Haru didn't belong to him; he wasn't Rin's, or anyone's, possession. "I thought it wasn't about Haru?! You're not making any sense, you confusing bastard."

"It's not!" Sousuke repeated, although he'd lost the wind in his sails surprisingly quickly. "I just want what you have, Rin. I want him, all right, sure—but only because he's yours."

Rin didn't understand, and Sousuke didn't seem inclined to explain himself further—they'd come to a pathetic stand-still. Rin unclenched his fists and tried to focus on smoothing out the displeased set of his brow while he pushed himself up on an elbow. He wasn't sure if Sousuke would appreciate it, but it was all he could do for the moment.

Once he'd managed to calm himself down enough to continue, he quietly started over: "I was out of line."

Sousuke raised a half-hearted eyebrow at his sad excuse for an apology, but settled himself back down into his previous position on the bed. Rin supposed that meant they were OK.

"I don't know how to explain it."

"You haven't even tried!" Rin sighed, feeling a headache coming on—despite the amazing orgasm he'd had only a handful of minutes before. "How am I supposed to understand when you're being this fucking vague on purpose? We're best friends, aren't we?"

"That's low, Rin." Sousuke told him, but he didn't appear to truly mean it.

Rin exhaled noisily through his nose, wearily running a hand through his sweaty hair. "Haru's going to take forever in the shower. He won't be back until he's used up all of your hot water, so, please, just _tell me already_."

"I can't just tell you I want to dominate your—" Sousuke cut himself off as quickly as he'd spoken, once again rolling over—this time to face the wall—with a defeated sigh, but the words were out there now. "—can I, Rin?"

"That's all this is about?" Rin's eyes must have been as wide as a pair of saucers, and his mouth had fallen open in shock. He was suddenly very glad Sousuke wasn't facing him. "I mean, _that_ was obvious! Didn't you think the gag would give it away, you idiot?!"

Sousuke's shoulders tensed. Rin tentatively placed one of his palms flat against the base of his neck, applying just a hint of pressure in the hopes of getting him to relax again. "If you knew, why did you let me do it?"

"Because I trust you." Rin answered, without hesitation. "Haru does, too... to an extent. By proxy, mostly—but it still counts."

"Not enough for the kind of things I want to do to him." Sousuke tiredly corrected him, agitatedly flexing a muscle in his back.

"No." There was no argument to be made there. Sousuke had realised it somewhere along the line—that was why he'd looked so regretful earlier, wasn't it?—and he'd probably been fighting with himself ever since. "It was never a repeat offer, Sousuke."

"I _know_ that! Next time won't be the same."

They were silent after that, for a long time. Rin eventually became aware of the distant sound of running water _._ He concentrated on that until he'd grown bored of it, and then hesitantly shuffled closer to Sousuke—who paid him no mind whatsoever as he wordlessly placed his head on Sousuke's hip.

Once the uncomfortably tension between them had dispelled completely, Rin reluctantly brought up the one thing he'd unavoidably need to clear up before they could both go back to pretending this entire conversation had never happened: "Next time _can't_ be the same. Can you guarantee that, after having had a taste of it?"

To his credit, Sousuke didn't flinch—and his breathing remained calm and steady. "Yes."

"Is it just Haru, then?" Rin wanted to know. "There's no one else...?"

"Nanase would never agree to sit by and watch. You know that as well as I do, Rin." Sousuke said, and it sounded markedly final coming from his lips—despite the fact that Rin knew it wasn't quite that simple. Sousuke didn't know Haru as well as he thought he did. Rin opened his mouth to tell him so, but something held him back.

Instead he said: "All right."

Inside, his mind was whirring into overdrive already. Haru's personality didn't match up with Sousuke's requirements: he would never agree to fully submit to Sousuke, or trust him enough to allow himself to be dominated in any way. The gag had merely been a test—and its results were irrefutable.

But what about Rin?

Would _Rin_ be able to provide what Sousuke so clearly desired...? He definitely trusted Sousuke enough, there was no doubt about that, but that didn't automatically mean he'd make a better candidate. Rin wasn't even entirely sure how he felt about any of tonight's revelations yet; never mind their effect on the future, and what Haru might have to say—or pointedly leave unsaid, knowing him—about everything when they got home later.

Rin felt fairly certain Haru wouldn't downright reject the idea the way Sousuke expected him to, but that wasn't nearly enough to go on. Perhaps one day the three of them would able to work something out. It likely wouldn't happen any time soon, however.

In the meantime, Rin couldn't help but wonder if Sousuke would pick them up at the airport again on their next visit. Maybe Sousuke would bring along someone he'd met when he did so, and that'd be alright too.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

There were no kisses at the door. There never were, and there likely never would be. It didn't suit them.

Haru's hair was still wet. Sousuke's black scarf, which had good-naturedly been forced on him before either Rin—or Sousuke himself—would allow him to step foot outside the door, looked ridiculously good on him. Rin threw an easy arm around his shoulders and dragged him down the small pathway leading towards the road, ignoring any and all muffled protests, then stopped and turned to grin up at Sousuke.

"See you around, Rin." Sousuke nodded, blatantly impatient to get back inside the house. The days may have been steadily been getting warmer, but the nights were still bitterly cold. "Nanase, too... _I suppose_."

"Fuck you, Yamazaki!" Haru fired back without missing a beat—with enough force behind it to be heard over the woolly contraption around his face, and a sudden gust of wind to boot—although he'd sounded amicable enough to Rin's ears.

"Next time." Sousuke promised, chuckling to himself. He turned to close the door with a barely audible: "I'll try to pick you up at the airport."

Rin's loud bark of laughter startled all of them, and probably a couple of unlucky neighbours as well. He self-consciously scratched at the back of his head. "Later, Sousuke!"

They could still look each other in the eye. Nothing had been changed irrevocably, after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! Or is it...?
> 
> This fic contained a lot of firsts for me: writing a threesome that doesn't include Nagisa, writing Sousuke (HE'S HARD! AHUM!), having my writing beta'd (NERVE-WRECKING!), writing for a kink that isn't really my cup of tea, writing for a pairing that isn't really---well, you get the idea.
> 
> In the end, I decided to leave Sousuke's feelings regarding Haruka (& Rin) ambiguous. Rin's a very flawed narrator here, so I think it fits the story. I'd really love to hear your take on it! 
> 
> Is there more going on than meets the eye? And if there is, is Sousuke jealous of Rin - or Haruka? What if "Nanase wouldn't agree" was Sousuke's way of avoiding having to explicitly reject Rin's unspoken offer to take Haruka's place someday? Did Sousuke go out and buy the gag with Haruka in mind like Rin assumed, or has he used it before? X.x
> 
> P.S. THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I TYPED "RIN GAG" INSTEAD OF "RING GAG" WHILE WORKING ON THIS FIC IS RIDICULOUS. Someone needs to have a good laugh about that at my expense. Go ahead. :'D


End file.
